Kiss Kiss fall in love again?
by lovelyanimefantic97
Summary: Will Suoh Hanako be able to have his mother Haruhi's patience to deal with the newly revived now female host club(the daughters of the former members)?Mistaken as the opposite gender like his mother Hanako deals with many hurdles along the way such as one persistent Blonde and one bitter,controlling club president. Will the hostess club keep Hanako's secret ?Cameos and appearances
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey there!This my first anime fanfic period!I decided to go with Ouran High Host club since its an awesome show and the characters are so memorable. This is the story of the son of Haruhi and Tamaki who currently live in America ,but Tamaki sends their son,Hanako,to Japan feeling that he will have the best education at Ouran Academy. There Hanako meets the second generation host club now Hostess club since all the members are daughters of the former host club.I apologize beforehand if there are mistakes!This phones is the worst and my computer has been peed on...**

 _Dear Tana-Kan,_

 _How are things in America right now?Do you guys miss me?Its okay here in Japan, I guess. It looks different from when we last visited ten years ago. It still looks really big, but not as big as it did as it used to, maybe it was because we were so little back then._

 _The some of rich kids here are a pain at Ouran but I've gotten used to it. They can be are real pains in the asses when they don't think you come from money.I'm not letting them think I'm one of them.I'll continue to hide the fact.I don't want to be classified as another "Snooty RichBoy" again.I'm so glad I was able to get the scholarship here and find work so quickly at the Fuko's Food shop nearby my apartment.I am glad I can work for what I want and for once not depend on Mom and Dad. Of course,all the guys here think I'm a girl with my small,diminutive features and my long hair, and the way I dress like grandpa did before the accident. Let them think what they want. If they really want to know if I'm a guy, they would ask._

 _You said in your last letter that you wanted me to go look for the old fated host club room where mom broke the priceless vase and ended up being in debt to dad.I'll go look for it today.I brought my dinosaur of a camera and I'll take pictures for you and send it to you in my next letter. Mind Mom and Dad and be extra sweet to Makoto for me._

 _Your Brother,_

 _Hana-kun_

"Its gotta be around here somewhere," Suoh Hanako mumbled to himself. He stared from room sign to room sign searching for the infamous music that changed his mother,Suoh Haruhi,'s life forever. His thirteen year old sister, Tanaka,begged repeatedly in her last letter for him to find it.

Hanako smiled slightly shaking his blonde ringlets at the thought of Tanaka .She was always the hopeless romantic.

As he tiptoed timidly through the corridor in his worn red flats, his black "Fighting Monkeys "T-shirt, and weathered jeans, Hanako could still feel a few guys giving him appraisal -ridden gazes that made him more than a little uncomfortable.

That was one of the downsides of dressing like a girl.

That,and people thinking he was gay because he wore girl's clothing and a wig when they found out he was a guy.

Don't get him wrong,he loved girls as much as the next guy, but he also loved being in their pants too,literally.

Hanako tried to ignore the stares as best as he could.

He diligently continued to search for his destination through the long hallway.

Not paying attention, he bumped into a guy whose hair was even more golden than his own long rich locks.

"Oh,sorry!"Hanako cried as his pale face flushed a deep bows apologetically.

The blonde looked down at the embarrassed Hanako.A dimple formed on his perfectly chiseled cheekbone as he guy reached down to lift Hanako's chin and caused his shimmering emerald ones to bore seductively into Hanako's alert,amber colored eyes. The crowd bustling through the hallways came to a screeching halt to watch the scene. A few girls gasped.

The shameless blonde blew a whiff of air into Hanako's darkly reddened ear.

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous,"The handsome blonde coolly replied.

He released Hanako's chin and floats away as quickly as he came.

Hanako stood there dumbfounded for a moment trembling from the too close for comfort exchange.

He snapped out of this trance when he felt numerous envious female eyes boring into him. _If looks could kill, I would be dead right now._

Hanako quickly darted his eyes around desperately around trying to find an exit. His line of vision finally land on a clean path between a pale green eyed brunette and a sneering Plain Jane with vibrant red hair.

"Sorry ladies,I have to get to class,"Hanako chuckled nervously. He dashed into the nearest room and slammed the door behind closed closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he leaned back against the door.

Hanako opened his eyes to survey the room that he stumbled upon. The room was vast and elegant as one of the rooms in his family's summer home. The walls were draped delicately with marble inlay panels differing shapes and sizes. The ceiling was swathed in a creamy white paint and tastefully decorated in deep azure bas-relief scrollwork. Towards the back of the room,a blue chaise lounge rested against the the left of it were two blue double doors with golden handles. Finally,Hanako directed his attention to the center the room to see a lone Venus De Milo bust shining richly.

Hanako knew this had to be to be the host club room as he moved off the door to stare at the exquisite room with his mouth agape.

"So refined and elegant,"Hanako whispered staring at the room in appreciation. Except for the different color scheme, the music room looked exactly as it did in the pictures his father and mother kept framed throughout the house.

Hanako began to fumble in his beige knapsack for his ancient Polaroid camera. He started to snap the beauty of the room from every inch getting a bit carried away.

He even went over to the royal blue chaise and pushed it into front and of the window to take better snapshots of the courtyard.

"Oh man!Tanaka is going to love these!"Hanako exclaimed his naturally soft voice higher than usual.

The door from which Hanako entered slammed, but he was too engrossed in his photographing to notice.

A feminine voice cleared her throat irritably from behind Hanako.

Hanako froze laughed sheepishly as he slowly eased his camera back into his knapsack as he got off the chaise lounge. Hanako ashamedly turned around slowly to meet the expressions of five amused girls and one very pissed off Raven haired girl whose deep blue eyes pierced angrily at Hanako.

"Just what do you think you were doing ,peasant girl?"The dark haired girl questioned angrily looking as if she could tear apart Hanako.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey guys.I hope you like the story. So basically, this is the introduction chapter about the girls. Feel free to review or tell me what you think .Also if you have any suggestions for a pairing or back story,let me know. Let me hear it in the reviews!It may be be awesome!I always need room to grow so feel free to critique. Thanks a Milli for giving me a shot.I love all my readers. The next chapter is going to have a bit of sexual harassment in it just a heads up.I'll try to post tonight or tomorrow. And the last name Hanako is using Haruhi's maiden name at the academy to further keep the status of his wealth and family unbeknownst to his classmates.**

 _Holy crap they are so freaking hot!_ Hanako vocalized inwardly as he discreetly drank in the appearances of the six girls before landing on the girl who glared fiercely at him. She had dark tumbling shiny hair that fell right below her waist. Her dazzling blazing blue almost teal fiery orbs grew with an intensity as she stared Hanako down as if he were some unworthy species below her. She and the other girls surrounding her wore the bright yellow school uniform dress worn by almost all female students whom can afford to buy it. Hanako stared self consciously at his outfit. He couldn't afford a uniform yet with his wages male nor female.

"Didn't you hear me talking to you,peasant?" The dark haired girl growled.

She advanced towards Hanako meancingly and he started to back up in fear. He gulped.

 _She's going to rip me a new one._

The girl froze in her tracks staring behind Hanako in horror.

Hanako followed her gaze and looked over to the once grand royal blue chaise.

His heels had dirtied the chaise and one of his heels snagged a large hole in it when he quickly tried to get off the chaise.

The girl started to clench and unclench her fist rapidly. Her beautiful features contorted into a frightening attractive glare.

 _Yup,she's pissed._

"That chaise lounge was a rare collectors piece that we were going to auction off in France,"she calmly informed Hanako enunciating each syllable crisply, "before you defiled it with your cheap peasant shoes it was worth two million yen."

Hanako felt his blood pressure rise greatly.

"T-t-t-two million yen?"his naturally soft voice quivered.

There was no way in hell he can pay that back on his measly wages!

His parents,yes,him no.

Besides,he would be skinned alive if they got wind of this.

"You're going to pay for this girl!"The dark haired girl cried pointing her finger sharply at Hanako.

Oh,crap!Oh crap!Oh crap! Hanako freaked out silently in his head.

"Kohaku-Kan, please calm down,"consoled a pretty girl with light auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had the same striking blue eyes as Kohaku but her features were softer. She gave Hanako a reassuring smiling and he felt his heart flutter.

 _Wow,she's beautiful._

The girl timidly went up to Kohaku and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kohaku recoiled violently from her touch.

"Didn't I tell you don't ever call me Kohaku-Kan,"she said quietly but coldly to the auburn haired girl. The girl hung her head down ashamed from Kohaku's harshness.

Her lips trembled .

"M-my fault,"she apologized moving back from her.

Kohaku turned her attention back to lips curved into a sinister smile.

"You are going to pay peasant and until I come up with a proper way you are now The Hostess's Club's maid,"she arrogantly decreed tossing hair glossy black hair.

Hanako was confused and stared back her blankly. He barely had time to do his homework from the amount of hours he he would fit that all in with this was beyond him. Hanako held up his finger and started to speak in scowled deeply at tried to speak,but the words wouldn't come out. They remained tightly lodge down in his chest not budging like old American Conservatives who are somehow still kicking.

"Yes?"Kohaku replied curtly. Her eyes remained on Hanko. She was practically challenging him to probably had worse up her sleeve.

A girl with bright green eyes and freckles sprinkled generously across the bridge of her nose stepped foward to break the tension. She wore a pair of black glasses and her hair was a deep maroon. She stared thoughtfully at Hanako reading his confused expression.

"That's right you are new. Hanako right? You're in my Algebra class. You don't know about the hostess club do you?"

Hanako shook his head sheepishly.

A gorgeous girl with shimmering violet hair and confident hazel eyes opened her mouth ready to explain, but was interrupted.

A short dirty blonde girl holding a weathered bunny bounced toward looked no older than ten but she wore a uniform as the rest of the blonde hair was placed in two bouncy pigtails.

"Ooh!Ooh! Can I explain this time Pleeeeassse Mori-senpai?"she pleaded with her wide brown eyes peering up at the violet haired beauty.

She relented and patted the blonde girl's head friendly-like."Go ahead Ko-Ko,"

The little blonde girl,Ko-Ko, cheered and danced happily making everyone even smile. Even Kohaku tried to hide her grin.

Ko-Ko stopped spinning and put a serious expression on that adorable face of her's.

"The Hostesses club is the revival of the Host club from twenty-five years ago that was started by all of our fathers,but this time we brought it back using a girl's touch,"Ko-Ko explained still looking up at Hanako.

The other girls nodded in agreement as did Hanako.

 _I wonder if Dad knew about this._

Hanako can't help but feel a surge of Déjà vu as if he met these girls before.

He tried to shake that was pretty sure he hadn't met them before only their fathers, but he felt something nagging him in the hidden parts of his mind.

Ko-ko begin to state the familiar statement he's heard his father say a million times "The Ouran Hostess's Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."She smiled proudly of herself as she began to introduce the Hostess's Club members.

She gestured to Kohaku first. "This is Ootori Kohaku, third year student, our club's president,also known as The Ice Queen,"Kohaku smirked at Hanako as if saying _"You'll never obtain an status such as I,"_

That made Hanako's blood boil.

I'll show her without even revealing I'm a Suoh he thought determined.

Ko-Ko continued cheerfully indicating to the lovely auburn girl whom smiled at Hanako earlier. "This is Ootori Annaisha,"Annaisha beamed brightly at Hanako and waved."She's Kohaku's younger sister she's first in second year-chan is the most popular among us." Annaisha blushes a pink and turns away in embarrassment.

Out the corner in his eye, Hanako could see the Kohaku's lips tremble in distaste as Ko-Ko introduced her .Kohaku didn't excuse herself as she disappeared through the double doors. Annaisha sighed.

 _I wonder what that is about._

Ko-ko moves on to the girl with the violet hair her and the alert hazel eyes."This is Morinozuki Toshi also known as the best cousin ever!She likes to be called Mori or Toshi. She's second year"Ko-ko chirped her eyes sparkling in pure admiration. Toshi nodded at Hanako courteously as she studied him. He gulped feeling a bit uncomfortable"The guys call her Gladiator Woman but she has a really great sin-"

Toshi cut her off with a with a look Ko-Ko flushed "Right,"

Ko-Ko looks around confused and Hanako followed her gaze and notices that the two red haired girls are missing.

"Where are Kiyoki and Kaiyo?"Ko-Ko asked the other girls.

Annaisha flushed bright red and Toshi simply replied "Shower,"

Ko-Ko's face soon matched Annaisha's. Hanako stared at them confused for a moment and then slowly came to realization as he thought back on conversations he's eaves dropped on conversations his parents had about the "infamous"relationship the Hitachiin male twins.

Hanako guessed that the two Hitachiin cousins were the same way.

"Well you can meet them later,"Ko-Ko replied hurriedly.

Ko-Ko smiled widely at Hanako."Finally, I'm Haninozuka Leiko but I liked to be called Ko-Ko!"Hanako chuckled "I'm a third year student!"she declared proudly.

"No way!"exclaimed Hanako "You're one of the oldest here?!"

"Mmhmm,"Ko-Ko smiled and she thrust the bunny in front of Hanako.

"This is Usa-chan!" When Ko-Ko removed the bunny that she clutched closely to her surprisingly large chests, Hanako could see she wasn't as young as he thought. His face visibly paled.

Ko-Ko pouted and clutched Usa-Chan back to her chest."What's wrong you don't like Usa-Chan?" she inquired her eyes growing large and teary.

"No no !Its not that its just um- "

Hanako shook his head rapidly stammering nervously looking away .He now locked gazes with Toshi whom now looked at him curiously slightly nodding her head as if confirming something.

"Enough of the foolishness,"Kohaku demanded as she came back through the double doors carrying a skimpy maid's outfit .The Hitachiin cousins followed closely behind. The cousin with the long strawberry colored hair whom introduced herself as Kiyoki smiled seductively at blushed.

"Here put this on,"Kohaku commanded thrusting the outfit at Hanako."the guys will be here any minute."Hanako stared at the outfit in horror as he visualized being surrounded by a bunch of horny high school guys in that. He gulped.

 _They'll probably beat the crap out of me if they find out I'm a guy._

Hanako took the outfit from Kohaku as he felt himself being grabbed by both of the cousins. The pair led him to a dressing room and went inside with him.

"We'll help you,"Kiyoki started

"Change if you want,"Kaiyo two of them watched Hanako expectantly.

Hanako laughed uneasily and pushed each of them lightly out of the dressing room."I don't think that's such a good idea ladies,you may see something you may regret,"

The two looked to each other and whispered something indistinguishable as Hanako dressed behind the two doors. The cousins nodded and walked out to prepare for the arrival of the young men.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for taking that long hiatus !Senior year has been hell and I've had major writer's block. I'm sorry if there are mistakes I'm still writing from this crappy phone. Remember to R &R and if you have any suggestions about any thing let me hear em.I may just use them em and will most definitely shout you out. You guys are awesome!**

"Why me,"Hanako moaned as Kohaku rang the bell once again requesting his service. Hanako plastered a tight-lipped smile on his face.

Hanako clumped over to Kohaku in the clunky matching black heels along in his maid's uniform. She sat like a queen in the Violet chair that sat in front of a blue circular expensive looking lawn table. To her left and right,she was flanked by second year students Ren Yamoto and Tashio Miyazawa.

"Yes,Mistress Ootori,"Hanako said politely through slightly clenched teeth. Kohaku had ordered him to address her only as "Mistress Ootori" since claimed she was so obviously "above"Hanako.

"Be a dear and get my darling Ren another drink,"Kohaku said taking the the glass from the dark haired boy who was practically salivating at the sight of Kohaku's leg touching his slightly.

"Oh no I'll get it,"Tashio kindly said rising a bit."A lady shouldn't be worked as much as yourself,"Tashio said blushing getting up. Kohaku flung her hand in front of him to stop him.

"Nonsense! Its her job. Hanako loves doing peasant work. Isn't that right?"Kohaku said smiling wickedly waiting for Hanako's reaction.

Hanako trembled slightly trying to fight the urge to tell Kohaku to go fuck herself. Hanako gripped the tray slightly. Hanako wondered what her deal was. The other girls within the club were at least friendly. Kohaku seemed to be the only one to have a chip on her shoulder.

"Yes,Mistress Ootori I do,"Hanako replied sighing.

He walked to the refreshment table that sat in front of the window after putting Ren's cup on the tray .After he poured more lemonade into the cup,Hanako leaned against the refreshment table surveying the scene before looked over at the Hitachiin cousin.

"We do everything together.I couldn't imagine life without you Kaiyo."Kiyoki said gently as she sat snugly on Kaiyo's lap while she ran her nimble fingers through Kiyoki's vibrant short hair.A small crowd of blushing guys gathered .Kaiyo rubbed her hand on Kiyoki's thigh.

"Neither can I can Kiyoki you're my special cousin,"Kaiyo said kissing Kiyoki on the lips cheek. The guys surrounding them cheered.

Kiyoki blushed.

"Kaiyo,you're embarrassing me by being so open. It's as if everyone can guess all the naughty things we do when uncle Hikaru is gone,"She whined.

Kaiyo pulled Kiyoki dangerously closed to her lips.

"So be it ,"Kaiyo decreed. The guys surrounding them looked as if they would faint.

Hanako felt like he would faint himself. He blushed and started to dash off. On the way there,he into the bumped into Annaisha.

She had been watching him curiously by the lemonade table.

"Hanako,is everything okay?"she asked sweetly.

Oddly,she was not entertaining any of the hung in the back writing notes on things.

"E-everything's fine!I just really need to go to the bathroom now!"He sputtered running to the bathroom covering his front. Annaisha looked from his retreating back to the Hitachiin cousins .Her eyes widened.

"Oh my,"she said softly.

Hanako sighed as he washed his hands for the third time in the stared at his rosy red cheeks and lips in the mirror. Hanako grew embarrassed again.

"You dirty pervert,"Hanako flung his hands in the air to dry them .As Hanako moved over to get a paper towel,The lights in the bathroom switched off and the door closed with a froze in confusion.

"What the fu-"Hanako felt himself being pinned against the wall and a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Don't scream,"The voice said in threatening manner"Unless you want me to break your pretty little neck dear,"The voice rasped and then chuckled.

Hanako gulped as his heart voice sounded oddly familiar. He could've sworn he heard it earlier.

Hanako squirmed trying to get away,but this guy's grip was stronger. The guy crushed his lips Hanako's. Hanako wanted to gag as he slipped his rough tongue in his mouth.

"It'll be all over soon,"he promised.

Hanako stopped squirming and realized the voice was from Tashio,the guy sitting beside Kohaku earlier.

Hanako felt something brush up against his leg and grew even more disgusted and fearful.

"All you have to do is get on your knees and open wide.I wont hurt yo- "Tashio was cut off by the door being roughly kicked open. Tashio was torn roughly from Hanako.

"Get your filthy ass hands off of her!"Kohaku barked throwing Tashio to the floor.

Ko-Ko stood in the doorway with Toshi who looked obviously kicked down the ko-ko ran in to grab Hanako's hand .

"Are you okay?"Ko-ko asked in anger as her hand gripped Hanako's. Her big blue eyes looked on Tashio in disgust as Kohaku kicked and punched him repeatedly before stepping on his crotch area. He let out a loud scream that filled the restroom.

"Yes,I'm fine,"Hanako said assuring her. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Toshi and I saw him follow you into the bathroom. Toshi said he had been looking at you funny all day and we got worried when you didn't come out so we went afteryou. The door was locked so we notified Kohaku,"Ko-ko wrapped her arms around Hanako tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"Ko-Ko cried.

Tashio tried to crawl out of the bathroom,but Kohaku pulled him back into the bathroom and beat him some more before kicking him out.A crowd gathered around the bathroom.

"What's going on?"A few voices demanded from the crowd.

Kohaku stepped out the bathroom in a commanding manner. The crowd hushed in awe as she stepped her foot on the back of Tashio.

"This piece of scum tried to rape one of our girls by forcing her into the males bathroom,"Kohaku announced not knowing that Hanako went in there Ko-Ko and Toshi both exchanged nods knowing otherwise.

"We do not allow this in our club at is extremely unacceptable. Can you gentlemen be kind enough to escort this disgrace out of here?"Kohaku inquired kindly.

A number of guys murmured in agreement. She waved her hand and took Hanako's tightly.

"Do with him as you please,"she said waving her fingers at the group of angry boys and girls. Kohaku turned her attention to Hanako who still trembled.

"Come you along, have to pick out you a proper uniform."Kohaku said almost in a kind way.

Hanako nodded in agreement and followed the bewitching dark haired girl. Ko-Ko followed in suit as the circle of guys closed in around Tashio.

"So you like assaulting women eh..."A big burly guy said pounding his fist into his palm. Tashio gulped.

"You think Hanako will like it?"Ko-ko asked practically bouncing up and down holding the basket. The Hostess Club ended earlier than usual today because of the incident. Kohaku had sent Hanako home after she picked out the dress for Hanako. Annaisha came up with the idea of going to shop for Hanako and giving Hanako a basket for comfort.

Annaisha ruffled Ko-Ko's hair in encouragement."Of course," Annaisha cold weather had made a slight blush creep into her face making her blue eyes,freckles,and rich Auburn hair stand out more. She had received lots of looks from guys within Hanako's neighborhood.

Kohaku rolled her eyes as usual anytime Annaisha said something."She has to,"Kohaku said confidently as they walk up stairs to Hanako's apartment. With the Ootori connections, Kohaku had been able to track down Hanako's apartment within the poorer section of the city.

Kohaku knocked on the door ,but there was no answer. She sighed and knocked harder.

"Just a minute,"said a masculine voice sounding sleepy. Kohaku paled. She hoped they had not come over at a bad time and Hanako had her boyfriend over.

The door swung over and there was a collective gasp.

There stood a handsome shirtless guy with shimmering hazel eyes like Hanako'. His body was well-toned but not too toned. His nose was perfectly sculpted like Hanako's and had the same semi-full lips.

"Oh Hi guys what's up?You caught me in the middle of a nap,"He smiled. Kohaku was speechless for once. She blushed and tried to gather herself.

"Oh,Um is Hanako here?"The girls snickered behind whipped around annoyed .

"What's so funny?"She demanded embarrassed for them for seeing her flustered.

He laughed scratching his head.

"I am Hanako,"he laughed easily."Wow,I did a better make up job than I thought!"he said happily.

"What?!"Kohaku screeched her eyes widened. She turned back around to her entourage who were doubled over in laughter.

"What kind of joke were you all in on?!"she shouted looking from Hanako to The girls.

Kiyoki stopped laughing first.

"There was no girl named Hanako. Just a boy. We all eventually figured it out along the way."Kiyoki coughed not looking at Kohaku."Well all of us except you,"

Kohaku looked dumbfounded as she stared at Hanako who was undeniably handsome and at the same time she saw him as a girl.

"Great,"Kohaku mumbled."A cross dressing hostess,"


End file.
